


Dreamwalk

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [34]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Crossover, Episode Tag, Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, any, two people in different locations communicating via dreams."</p><p>Tag to The Last Man. In the Night World, soulmates can communicate through dreams, across both time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamwalk

“I can’t believe it worked!”  
  
Rodney, who’d been rearranging the stars in his sky while he contemplated cold fusion, turned.  
  
John came stumbling into Rodney’s universes. He was wearing his black uniform and tac gear, and he was sandy. Why was he sandy? That was strange. His little black bandanna and sunglasses made him look roguish and handsome, though.  
  
“What worked? Did you want to hang out?” Rodney moved toward him, kissed him hello. Then he paused. “Wait. I’m asleep. I’m dreaming. What are you doing in my dreams?”  
  
“Dreamwalking you,” John said. “My cousin Delos said he did it with his soulmate one time. We don’t have a lot of time. I need you to listen to me.”  
  
“Dreamwalking?” Rodney was intrigued. “We’re dreaming together?”  
  
“Not exactly. More like...I’m lucid-dreaming and controlling our shared dreamspace,” John said. “What I’m about to tell you is kind of insane, but I need you to trust me. I’m from the future.”  
  
Rodney knew time travel had happened to SG-1, either involving a jumper modified to travel time or solar flares intersecting with wormholes, but this sounded implausible. “You mean you’re dreaming in the future and you’ve traveled back in time to the past when I am dreaming.”  
  
“Yes. Don’t overthink it.”  
  
“But that’s -”  
  
“I’m half-vampire, Rodney, and we’re soulmates. Don’t overthink it. I’m in a stasis pod on Atlantis forty-eight thousand years in the future. I need to get back to Atlantis so we can find Teyla, stop Michael from taking over the galaxy, and stop Sam and Ronon from going kamikaze against him.”  
  
Rodney gazed into John’s eyes, searching for any hint of insincerity. They were in each other’s minds. They couldn’t lie to each other, not here. “I’m listening.”  
  
John leaned in and kissed him, slow and thorough. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered. “Three days from now, I’m going to step through the gate from an alien planet and get caught in a solar flare, and I’m not going to come home. They’ll declare me KIA. Let them. Don’t get distracted.”  
  
“Killed in action?” Rodney echoed.  
  
John stilled him with another kiss. “It’ll take you twenty-five years to figure out how to bring me home. I’m not a hundred percent clear on the math, but I will help you every step of the way.”  
  
Rodney’s heart stuttered. “Twenty-five years? John, that’s -”  
  
“I’ll be with you. Every night. In your dreams.” John crowded close. “I’ll be in stasis for seven hundred years. For every single second of those years, I will be fighting my way back to you. Let’s take it one step at a time. I’m going off-world with Lorne. Let me go. Don’t panic too hard when I don’t come back. Just get started on the problem.”  
  
“John -”  
  
“Remember. Don’t worry. You’ll find me. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Rodney said, but John was fading in mists. Time. Time was taking him back.  
  
When Rodney woke, his face was wet with tears, but he didn’t know why.  
  
When John didn’t come back from the attempted rendezvous with Ladon Radim, Rodney didn’t know how, but he knew John was okay. He knew.  
  
And he dreamed.


End file.
